This invention relates to a measuring tape of the kind having a case with a measuring tape bearing distance markings which is coilable within the case and extensible from the case through a mouth in the case walls.
It is known for tape measures to be provided with means for making a mark at a measured position. Generally, prior proposals have tried to add a pencil or pen in some way which considerably enlarges the overall size of the tape measure, and/or provide projections which can snag if the tape measure is placed in a pocket, and/or provide a mark at some place other than the mouth of the case, and/or fail to provide a system which is convenient to use.
Examples of prior proposals are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,211, 3,731,389, 3,802,083, 4,015,337, 4,296,554, 4,542,589 and 4,551,847 and UK Pat. No. 1601480.